


Craig x Tweek (Side Story 3)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Kenny/Mysterion [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: Craig and Tweek have been building the sexual tension for a while. >w<The song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCTunqv1Xt4





	Craig x Tweek (Side Story 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Another VERY sexual side story, there's gonna be a lot of these. XD
> 
> This one was a bit rushed, I may edit it later?

Craig’s phone lights up – “Text from: Kenny McCormick”  
‘Damn, that was fast?’ Craig thinks to himself. He clicks the text to read:  
“Oh and if you need them, top left drawer of my dresser ;)”  
‘WHAT?!’ he thinks. “Dude, wtf?” he texts back.  
“Just basing it off of you eye-fucking Tweek all night” Kenny replies.

He heads into the kitchen to find Tweek, watching the oven; where he can see the light is turned on.  
“Hey Honey, what are you doing?” Craig asks, wrapping his arms around Tweek from behind and planting a kiss on the back of his neck.  
“Don’t look, it’s not ready yet.” Tweek responds giggling as he turns his head to kiss Craig on the cheek.  
“Kenny’s got our ‘bed’ made up for us, he said he’d be back later – he’s going out for a bit.”  
“Is that so?” Tweek looks into the oven, “It’s almost ready.”  
“What is it, Babe? It smells so good.” Craig lets go of Tweek so he can prepare to grab what ever is in the oven.  
“It’s a surprise, besides it still has to cool before you can have any of it.” Tweek states, placing his mitted hands on Craig’s hips.  
“What ever will we do while it cools?” Craig smirks.  
“Gah!” Tweek exclaims as Craig pulls him in for a kiss. Their tongues dance as Tweek relaxes his expression, closing his eyes and moaning softly. He breaks the kiss, “I have to pull it out of the oven before it can begin to cool, Craig.”  
“Riiiight.” Craig smirks, pulling Tweek in for a quick peck before letting him go.  
Tweek pulls whatever it is out of the oven, covering it before Craig can see what it might be, and turns the knob to off. “I’m glad Kenny lets me bake here.” Tweek says with slight melancholy.  
“Honey?” Craig snaps Tweek out of his thoughts.  
“Gah!- Sorry.” He exclaims again. “I was just thinking about the cupcakes again.”  
Craig giggles and starts singing ‘Put it Down’ at him.  
Tweek rolls his eyes a bit and grabs Craigs hand, singing along for the finale.  
“I love you too, babe.” Craig chuckles planting a kiss to Tweek’s forehead.  
Craig then takes Tweek’s hand and leads him to their makeshift bed.  
“Stay here a sec, I’ll be right back.”  
“O-Oh, okay.”  
Craig wanders into Kenny’s room and tries to remember which drawer he was talking about ‘top left, right?’ he thinks, tugging the drawer a little. He opens it to find a note, presumably from Kenny.  
It reads:

‘Dear Craig,

If you’ve made it this far, congratulations on how your night is going. Please be careful and use as much as you need, I have plenty. Do NOT let my sister catch you guys, she will rub it in all of our faces for the rest of eternity.

P.S. The offer still stands if you guys ever want a three-way ;)  
Love ya,  
Kenny.’

Craig scoffs trying not to laugh as he grabs a few condoms and a bottle of lubricant. ‘Is he always THIS prepared?’ Craig thinks to himself. Then remembers that this is Kenny we’re talking about. He walks back to the living room, where his beautiful, twitchy, blonde boyfriend is laying.  
“Welcome back” Tweek whispers.  
Craig climbs into the makeshift bed and cuddles around Tweek, kissing his neck softly. “Glad to be back, Babe.”  
“Mmm.. Craig, where did you go?” Tweek responds softly, giving in to Craig’s sweetness.  
“Tweek, can I.. uhh..” Craig begins to blush, he hadn’t thought about the fact that he’d actually have to ask this question out loud.  
“Whatever it is, yes.. Please...” Tweek blushes.  
Craig rolls on top of him, kissing him passionately and unbuttoning his shirt. He rolls his own shirt over his head, breaking the kiss only to remove the shirt, then continues kissing him. He kisses down Tweek’s jawline, his neck, his chest, stomach, then finally down to his happy trail; where he begins to unbutton Tweek’s pants.  
Tweek moans softly at the kisses, growing stiffer and yet more relaxed with each one. “Craig..” he whispers out in a soft moan.  
Craig pulls on Tweek’s pants until they’re halfway to his knees, revealing a lack of underwear and a very stiff cock. Craig’s eyes widen at the size; he knew it would be big, he’d felt it pressed against him during so many sleepless nights. He looks up at him as if  
to ask again. Tweek bites his lower lip and nods, moaning at Craig’s touch as he begins to stroke him. He looks up at him as he slowly tilts it into his mouth, licking at his head and moaning at the taste.  
Tweek moans at the feeling, “Fuck.. Craig..” he whispers out as Craig begins to suckle on the head of his cock, slowly inching his way down. “Mmm” he responds, using his tongue to stroke as he bobs his head up and down on Tweek’s rock hard cock. He slowly slides his hands to Tweek’s hips. Tweek slides his hands over Craig’s letting their fingers entwine as he continues. Craig moves faster and faster, sucking up his ejaculate as it’s expelled. He looks up at Tweek who is now biting his lip so hard that it bleeds. He crawls towards him and kisses him passionately, their tongues dancing together, the taste of blood and cum making them hotter.  
“Fuck.. Craig..” Tweek whispers between gasps for air.  
“What is it babe?” Craig whispers back as he begins to cuddle against him.  
“I just.. uhh..” Tweek twitches, blushing hard. “I h-have a surprise?”  
“What kind of surprise?” Craig cocks an eyebrow, sitting up.

(((Craig doesn’t know it, but Tweek has actually been extremely paranoid about sex. He wanted to know anything and everything about it before he tried anything. He looked up how to use enemas [to make sure he was clean] and how to stretch without pain, he even ordered things online to make it easier. His surprise to Craig is that he happens to be wearing a butt plug.)))

Tweek leans up and kisses Craig’s cheek, “I know it’s kind of odd that our first time would be in Kenny’s living room, but I can’t wait anymore.” Tweek blushes, “I want you..” he whimpers “I need you to make love to me, Craig.” He lies back down and exposes himself, the emerald green stone at the end of the plug shining up at his lover; his face so hot he actually considers whether you could fry an egg on it.  
“Wow babe, a-are you sure?” Craig looks down in awe, “You came prepared, I see.” He bites his lower lip, watching Tweek’s reaction as he tugs lightly on the end of the plug, pushing it back in and pulling it out a few times, growing harder with every twitch and moan from the other.  
Tweek’s cock grows stiff, harder than before. “Gah! Please!” He manages to squeak out.  
Craig slowly pulls the plug out, it’s bigger than he expected. “Have you been working your way up for a while? ‘Cause this thing looks like it’d hurt.”  
Tweek looks up at his lover longingly “Yes; please don’t stop.” He whimpers out.  
“As you wish; Babe.” Craig chuckles, trying to get a condom open. “Can you open this damn thing?” He growls out, frustrated.  
Tweek snatches it from him and has it open within seconds.  
“Thanks Honey” Craig blushes, pulling his pants down.  
Tweek stares as Craig’s cock slowly pops out from its hiding place in his pants.  
“I think you may have underestimated me a bit though, I don’t want this to hurt.” Craig says as he rolls the condom over it.  
“I want it to a little bit; I’ve been learning a lot about myself,” Tweek blushes. “I like a little bit of pain.”  
‘That’s hot’ Craig thinks, watching the horny, twitchy boy before him. “Safe word?”  
He thinks for a second before blurting out “Hammer time!”  
Craig laughs as he finishes rolling the condom on. He then squeezes lube into his hand, he strokes himself with it a few times to make sure he’s well lubricated; He then uses the same hand to slide two fingers into Tweek, who moans a little more loudly than he’d have liked to.  
“Ah, Craig!” He moans out as the other is exploring the unexplored. Tweek covers his mouth and whimpers.  
“So warm and tight.” Craig whispers to himself as he slides his fingers in and out, slowly adding a third. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Honey.” Craig moans out softly, looking up at his extremely aroused lover.  
Tweek moans and hides his face, moving his hips in rhythm forcing Craig’s fingers a bit deeper. “Please.”  
“Please what, Baby?” Craig pulls his fingers halfway out.  
“I need you.” Tweek whimpers, “Please, stick it in.”  
“That so?” Craig smirks, positioning himself between his legs. “You want..” He prods at Tweek’s asshole with the head of his cock, “This?”  
“Yes..” Tweek whimpers, “Please.. I need you.”  
Craig pushes the head of his cock in, “Mmm..” he pauses before pushing a little farther. The feeling of new and unfamiliar territory making  
him moan softly, he watches Tweek for guidance.  
Tweek moans, his eyes closed and his fists gripping at the blankets below them. “m-More..”  
Craig pushes a few inches in, moaning with pleasure. “Tweek.. fuck..” he pushes and pulls, moaning as he thrusts slowly in and out. “Feels so good, babe.”  
“So good” Tweek repeats, spreading his legs farther.  
He pushes the rest in pausing for a moment, and then begins thrusting slowly. He leans down and kisses Tweek, moaning softly as they make love. Craig lifts Tweek’s legs and he shudders, moaning louder as Craig’s cock rubs against his prostate.  
“MORE! GOD YES; Fuck! Right there Craig, MORE!!” Tweek isn’t even trying to be quiet at this point, mindless pleasure consuming him. He’s completely forgotten where he is and who all is home.  
“Fuck Tweek, you feel so good” Craig responds, moving faster and rubbing against Tweek’s G-spot harder. “I’m going to cum soon, Honey.”  
“No, don’t stop! PLEASE DON’T STOP!” Tweek cries out. “N-Not yet..”  
“Cumming doesn’t mean stopping, Babe.” Craig moans out, pushing in deeply as he cums into the condom; He does what he says though, he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t even slow down – on the contrary. He grasps Tweek’s cock and begins stroking the length of it as he rubs his prostate.  
“Gah! Yes! Right there!” Tweek squeals with delight, panting and moaning as Craig continues to torture him with pleasure. He flexes and squeezes on Craig’s cock, grinding against him as he prods his g-spot.  
“God damn, you feel incredible..” Craig grunts out, moaning silently. “I’m gonna cum again already.”  
“Fuck me Craig, harder!” Tweek demands; his nails clawing at Craig’s back.  
“Honey, keep it down – I don’t want to wake the girls” Craig thrusts harder and faster. He moans as the nails dig in farther.  
“S-Sorry Craig; I.. Wasn’t expecting it to feel THIS good..” Tweek whimpers out between thrusts and moans, pulling the pillow over his  
face – just KNOWING the girls have probably already heard his pleasure-filled ‘war-cries’. He moans a muffled “Please don’t stop.”  
“Fuck Tweek, you’re so tight..” Craig groans; slowing his rhythm and stroking Tweek’s cock faster. “I love you.”  
Tweek removes the pillow, panting “Say it again.”  
“I love you Tweek!” Craig moans loudly cumming hard, not stopping.  
“I love you too Craig!” Tweek wails, cumming in synchronicity.  
Craig pulls out slowly and lies next to Tweek. “We’re going to need a shower, and to check on the girls” Craig states between gasps for air.  
Tweek simply nods, cuddling into Craig’s side.  
“So, Babe…” Craig holds him close, “H-How was I?”  
“Incredible..” Tweek begins, “I uh.. Need some water.”  
Craig laughs “I’ll get you some when I get the feeling back in my legs.”  
Tweek giggles, “Then you get to taste your surprise.”  
“You mean - you weren’t my surprise?” Craig says smoothly.  
“That depends,” Tweek twitches nervously; “How did I taste?”  
“Delicious, I want more.” Craig kisses Tweek.  
Tweek giggles, “You wouldn’t rather have the sweets I’ve made you?”  
"I'll take you over sweets any day, but the baked goods ARE a bonus" he winks.

They rest for a short ten minutes before Tweek decides he can't wait any longer for water. "I'll go get our snacks ready, you check on the girls?"  
"Sounds good, Babe." The both pull on some pants as they stand.  
Tweek heads to the kitchen and Craig heads down the hallway, pausing at Karen's door to hear TV static. He glances inside, the girls are knocked out; laying on the floor with bookbags, papers, pens, etc. neatly stacked. He heads back to the kitchen where he meets Tweek with a glass of water.  
"Drink up!" Tweek grins. "You're gonna need it."  
"That so?" Craig chuckles. "Girls were KO'd, they sleep through everything. Not gonna lie though, I thought we'd be dead meat!"  
Tweek nods, "I made your favorite, by the way!" He pulls a dish from behind his back. "Chocolate filled croissants!"  
Craig closes his eyes and sniffs the air, "They smell lovely, Honey."  
"Speaking of, there's honey and powdered sugar also." Tweek giggles.  
"Yum." Craig shoves a forkful of the confection into his mouth. "Delicious!"  
Tweek grins and kisses his cheek. "You finish that, I'm gonna go clean up."  
"Hey! Wait.." Craig stands and grabs Tweek's hand. "I uh.." He blushes, "Thought we'd shower together?"  
"That sounds.. nice." A calm washes over Tweek as he smiles up at Craig, pulling him over to him and into an embrace. They begin to sway slowly, almost dancing as Tweek listens to his lover's heart beat.  
"If we're going to dance, shouldn't we have some music?" Craig chuckles.  
"I have plenty of music, right here." he points to Craig's chest, leaning his ear back against it. He closes his eyes and listens.  
Craig begins to whisper lyrics to a song, he gives up and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Fuck it, I'll just play it." He presses the play button. "It's by the Beatles.. Judge me later." He switches the pace of their swaying, more upbeat to go with the song.

"When I get older losing my hair  
Many years from now  
Will you still be sending me a Valentine  
Birthday greetings bottle of wine  
If I'd been out till quarter to three  
Would you lock the door  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four  
You'll be older too  
And if you say the word  
I could stay with you  
I could be handy, mending a fuse  
When your lights have gone  
You can knit a sweater by the fireside  
Sunday mornings go for a ride  
Doing the garden, digging the weeds  
Who could ask for more  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four  
Every summer we can rent a cottage  
In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear  
We shall scrimp and save  
Grandchildren on your knee  
Vera, Chuck and Dave  
Send me a postcard, drop me a line  
Stating point of view  
Indicate precisely what you mean to say  
Yours sincerely, wasting away  
Give me your answer, fill in a form  
Mine for evermore  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four"

Tweek smiles, having sung along to the entirety, "That used to be one of my favorite songs!" He reminisces.  
"Used to be?" Craig frowns.  
"Well I mean, I haven't heard it in a while. I still enjoy it! Dad used to sing it to Mom at the shop."  
"That so?" Craig pulls Tweek into a kiss.  
"Mhm." Tweek responds, reciprocating said kiss, giggling softly.  
"Shall we go for that shower then?"

Tweek gathers a couple of towels from the linen closet and heads to the bathroom, where Craig has already started the water.  
"I brought us some towels; Why is everyone so tall?!" Tweek whines, "I could hardly reach them."  
"We didn't drink coffee from a bottle?" Craig chuckles. "You aren't THAT short, Honey."  
"Kenny had them on the top shelf!" Tweek pouts.  
Craig shakes his head, pulling his pants off. "Let's get in while the water's still hot."  
Tweek nods pulling his own pants off, trying not to stare at his boyfriend's dick. "Right."  
Craig pulls the curtain, allowing Tweek to hop in first, then joins in behind him.  
"This is nice, right?" Craig asks, lathering Tweek's back with soap.  
"Mmm.. Feels nice." Tweek agrees. "Is it bad that I.. uh.." he looks down.  
"Something wrong?" Craig, kisses his neck still lathering around his hips.  
"No, just.. I.." He pauses and turns to face his black haired beauty. "I didn't get to taste you." He blushes.  
Craig smirks, "Did you want to?"  
The blonde nods, sliding a hand towards Craig's penis. "If that's okay?"  
The taller nods and watches as his boyfriend slips his hand underneath his sack, playing with his testicles.  
Tweek experiments with what is okay to do and what isn't. He rolls Craig's balls in his hand, watching for expression on his boyfriend's poker face. He begins to use the other hand to pet and stroke his lover's cock.  
Craig tilts his head back, grunting in place of moans. "Feels good, Babe."  
"Really?" Tweek continues, slowly sliding to his knees as the water hits his back. He flicks his tongue against Craig's head, sliding it around and exploring the shaft. He slides it into his mouth and moans softly as he begins bobbing his head.  
"So good." Craig replies, sliding his fingers through Tweek's hair as he continues.  
Tweek continues bobbing his head and sliding his tongue around his lover's shaft, his hand gets more exploratory and he finds himself slowly sliding a finger inside Craig's asshole.  
"Careful Babe, I've not worked my way up the way you have. Don't stop, just reminding." He moans as Tweek sucks harder and searches for his G-Spot.  
"Mhmm" Tweek replies through his nose, looking up at his lover, who is now grinding against the singular finger.  
"Maybe.. you could try for one more?" Craig moans out.  
Tweek responds by slowly sliding his finger out and sliding two in together, moaning as Craig seems to be enjoying every second.  
"Fuck, Babe." He moans out. "I get why you were so loud earlier, it really does feel good."  
Tweek continues, finding his prostate and rubbing against it vigorously.  
"OH FUCK!" Craig moans out, grasping at the shower curtain.  
Tweek swallows every drop as Craig cums hard into the back of his throat, his eyes shut tightly and his entire body in ecstasy.  
He stands and pulls Craig up with him.  
"That was amazing." Craig states monotonously.  
Tweek smiles, holding him closely, letting the water wash over the both of them. "It's getting cold, should we get out?"  
"Yeah, I think we both need some sleep after all of this." Craig chuckles. "How'd I taste?"  
"Perfect." Tweek responds.


End file.
